


Auspicious Events

by cassandrasfisher



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoptive Parents - Freeform, Bucky becomes a dad, M/M, Steve becomes a dad, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: Steve and Bucky's lives change will the change bring happiness to their lives?





	Auspicious Events

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 100th Birthday Steve Rogers! This story is for you!

Bucky and Steve had decided to adopt a child instead of finding a surrogate mother to bring another life into this world. More children weren't the answer. Giving a home to a child who needed one was something important to both of them. Both their lives would be forever changed. They had signed up to adopt a child about a year ago. Since they were an unconventional couple, not a traditional couple, it took a little longer to get approved. On the day they were approved they celebrated. Once with all family and friends. Then once on their own. They had baby proof their home just in case they got a baby.

The doorbell rang Bucky and Steve looked at one another. Once they opened the door they would be parents. All the hard work they had done was to welcome their child or children into their lives, they hoped they would feel comfortable in their home. Steve and Bucky walked slowly hand in hand to the door, there was a couple of time where they were hesitant about taking another step towards parenthood. The thing was the other got them through it, by just a hand squeeze from the other. It was now or never.

Bucky placed his hand on the door and opened it. Steve and Bucky saw a woman in a business suit with a teenage girl who held a baby in her arm standing next to her.

 

"Mr. Rogers, Mr. Barnes." the woman asked.

 

"Yes," Bucky said.

 

"Congratulations on parenthood. May we come in?"

 

"Yes of course," Steve said, as they moved aside so the three could enter.

 

They went in and sat down in the living room. The teenage girl looked nervous; this was their daughter and grandson now. Bucky looked at them.

 

"Welcome Home."


End file.
